Light beacons have been provided with LEDs as light sources, such as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,678, issued Jul. 30, 2002, to Verdes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,490, issued Aug. 17, 1993, to Ferng, U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,351, issued Jan. 31, 2006, to Petrick, U.S. Pat. No. 8,662,702, issued Mar. 4, 2014, to Datz et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 8,840,268, issued Sep. 23, 2014, to Datz et al. It is often desirable to activate the LEDs to simulate a rotating pattern of light which traditionally has been provided by a parabolic reflector rotated around an incandescent, strobe or halogen bulb to distribute the light in 360 degrees. As described in these patents, LEDs may be disposed on multiple upright oriented circuit boards along a square post, or pentagon or octagon raised structures, so that selective activation along successive adjacent circuit boards can simulate a rotating motion of light in 360 degrees. While useful, it requires the expense and complexity of having to assembly four or more independent printed circuit boards having LEDs thereupon with connections to each of the boards, and often interconnections between boards, to provide the necessary power and ground lines to operate the LEDs as desired. Thus, it would be desirable to simulate rotating motion of light in 360 degrees using LEDs in a warning beacon which avoids the need for multiple circuit boards of the prior art.
While LEDs mounted on a single circuit board have been used in a light beacon, such as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 10,030,826, issued Jul. 24, 2018 to Belitz, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,824, issued Jan. 18, 2005, to Vukosic. Neither of these patents describe simulation of rotating motion of light in 360 degrees from LEDs.